List of Kickin' It characters
This is a list of the characters from the TV series Kickin It. Main characters Jack Jack Brewer (Leo Howard) is the new kid in town, whose foremost hobbies are martial arts and skateboarding. He learned karate from his grandfather, who also trained Bobby Wasabi for the latter's movies. Jack is loyal to his friends and inspires them to give 110%, just as he himself always does. He cannot stand the scent, or taste, of blue cheese. Jack also has a phobia of clowns, which he confronted in "Boo Gi Nights". He has great respect for his elders, particularly Rudy, but dislikes being told what to do and when, he also dislikes being shoved away. In the episode "Buddyguards" it is revealed that Jack can play guitar. It is revealed that his last name is Brewer. It is shown that he gets jealous when Kim goes around other boys shown in the episode Jack City". Jack has skills in martial arts that far surpass his friends (and enemies). In Karate Games Kim tells Jack that he is amazing and then they almost kissed. It reveals that Jack likes Kim. He asks her out on a date in Kickin' It On Our Own. Milton Milton David Krupnick (Dylan Riley Snyder) is an honor student who enrolls in martial arts to learn self-defense after being bullied for taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of confidence. A child prodigy, most school subjects come naturally to him. Milton has a weird sense of nerd fashion, and once got food for the dojo when it was about to get smashed. According to his parents, he looked like a baby bird when he was born. He takes pride in having won his school's first-ever Spelling Bee. Milton wants to be a "kick-butt" hero like Jack. His rarely-used middle name is David. Milton also loves Live Action Role Playing in the park. His girlfriend is Julie. It is revealed that both Milton and Jerry have become so could at karate that they can fight black dragons and beat them. During Kickin it On Our Own, he transfers to Swathmore Academy and Claire seems to have a crush on him. Jerry Jerry Martinez (Mateo Arias) is a "lone wolf" who ends up at Bobby Wasabi's dojo to complete his school PE credit. Jerry speaks Spanish fluently (despite flunking his high-school Spanish class), and acts the bad boy to give himself the illusion of being macho. A talented dancer, he once invented a move called -"The Jerry". While more confused than tough, he's fiercely loyal and takes his friendships very seriously. Jerry is willing to try anything at least once, and seldom refuses a dare. He has a tendency to choke on his barbells, due to lifting heavier weights and/or more of them than he really should. Jerry served a brief stint as the stunt partner of Seaford High cheer-captain (and karate classmate) Kim, but this didn't last because he kept dropping her...and because of his morbidly-hairy body and limbs. It is revealed in the episode "Reality Fights" that Jerry is frightened of saltine crackers. His last name, Martinez, was first revealed in "All the Wrong Moves." Jerry has become a better karate student them both Eddie and Milton seen in "All the President's Friends" when he fights Frank. Kim Kim Crawford (Olivia Holt) is the only female student at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy but that doesn't faze her. She crossed over from an arch-rival dojo, the Black Dragons, after they cheated in a tournament and still lost. Kim loves journalism and hates being called "just another pretty face". She rarely wears dresses or makeup, except to impress a guy. She's co-captain of her high-school cheer squad, and had a huge crush on teen pop star Ricky Weaver...until he proved to be an utter heel. If Kim has a weakness, it's dancing; even with coaching from karate classmate Jerry, she has trouble "getting down." Kim's toughness belies her endearing appearance; she's typically the first to stick up for herself and/or a friend. Kim has a crush on fellow black belt Jack, but hides it from him and everybody else. Her last name, Crawford, was revealed in the season 1 episode "Dojo Day Afternoon". It's revealed in the episode "A Slip Down Memory Lane" that she considers Jack as more than just a friend. In the episode "Wazombie Warrior", Kim thought she was on a date with Jack. In Karate Games Kim tells Jack that he is amazing and Jack almost kissed her. In Kickin' It On Our Own she has a boyfriend named Brett but breaks up with him because she still has feelings for Jack. They go on a date at the end. Eddie 2011-2012 Eddie (Alex Christian Jones) is a sweet-but-uncoordinated youngster who attends Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy to get in shape. He loves the sense of achievement karate gives him. Eddie's biggest fear is that, if the dojo ever closes, he'll be forced by his mother back to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. His pet peeve is doing anything he detests - like taking dance and/or cello lessons - for the sole purpose of impressing others. Eddie's mom once told him that babies came from a pumpkin patch. He embarrasses easily, and was once blackmailed by school bully Truman into pulling a series of cruel pranks to his friends. He wants to be an archeologist when he grows up. In "A Slip Down Memory Lane", Milton honestly answers Eddie's question of Eddie's horrible karate moves, meaning that Eddie can't improve his karate skills well. "Oh Christmas Nut" was the finale episode of Eddie as the end of the 2nd season... (Note: Alex Christian Jones will not return for Season 3) Rudy Rudy Gillespie (Jason Earles) a 3rd degree blackbelt and the sensei - also, more recently, manager - of the local Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, Rudy was a top amateur martial artist until being sidelined by an injury; he remains as competitive as they come. He's a lifelong fan of Bobby Wasabi, and keeps posters of all the man's movies around the dojo. Rudy has used his entire life's savings to become co-owner of the BWMAA chain, and takes fierce pride in the fact. Despite his wacky nature and sometimes-gross sense of humor, he's a very good (if unorthodox) karate instructor who genuinely identifies with his students...and who's always ready to back them up when rough times get rougher. His last name, Gillespie, was first revealed in "It Takes Two To Tangle." In Kickin It On Our Own, he sells the dojo but gets it back after winning a fight against Kofi Kingston. Recurring characters Grace Grace (Grace O'Doherty) is captain of the Seaford High pep squad. Her co-captain is Kim, who doubles as her fiercest rival. Eddie has a crush on her; at first, she won't give him the time of day. She finally gives in when he suffers a near-fatal mishap while performing as Seaford's mascot. Played by Jim O'Doherty's real-life daughter. Mika Mika (Oana Gregory)first appeared in Kickin it Old school. She is the niece of Falafal Phil. Jerry told every one that they were dating so she and Phil made him do ridiculous tasks in order to date a girl. He was about to complete the last tasks but told him it was to get back at him and they start dating. In Wedding Crashers, they are boyfriend and girlfriend. She attends Seaford with the others. She is said to be ugly by her own uncle Phil, despite the fact that she is attractive, meaning that the women in his unknown Arabic country are probably unattractive. Marge Marge (Loni Love) is Seaford High School's lunch lady who also takes classes at the dojo in episode Wasabi Warriors. Lonnie Lonnie (Peter Oldring) is the owner of Reptile World and Rudy's frenemy. He has a pet Brazilian Monkey Lizard named Leanor. He also lives with his mother. He claims that Brazilian Monkey Lizards excrete only once a year. Bobby Wasabi Bobby Wasabi (Joel McCrary) is an international movie star and owner of the Bobby Wasabi chain. Jack's Grandfather trained him for all his movies and now he is overweight. Joan Joan (Brooke Dillman), a security guard at the strip mall and crazy for new products such as the Pocket Ninja. Phil Phil (Dan Ahdoot), the owner of the restaurant, Falafel Phil's. He has a goat named Tootsie, whom he is fond of. He sometimes competes against Rudy though both seem to be friends as Rudy invited him on a motorcycle trip, and help baby-sit his goat when he is out of town. He has a niece that Jerry is fond of. Mr. Squires Mr. Squires (Clinton Jackson) is Seaford High School's principal. Sensei Ty Sensei Ty (Ian Reed Kesler) is the Black Dragon's master and rival of the Wasabi Warriors, especially Rudy whom he held a grudge against. He blamed him for making him lose, even though it was the Grand Master who tooted. Frank Frank (Wayne Dalglish) is a student at Seaford High School who trains with the Black Dragon's. He has a huge crush on Kim, though she does not like him. He is also angered by the fact that she left the dojo after she realized that Frank and his sensei cheated. It is revealed that he is 19 years old but still in seventh grade. Julie Julie (Hannah Leigh) is a student at Seaford High who is Milton's girlfriend. She is also Ty's niece. Other characters *'Arthur' (Sterling Beaumon) is the obnoxious son of the owner of the mall. He joins the Bobby Wasabi dojo and Rudy tries his best to appease him but Arthur rubs everyone the wrong way and after an altercation with Jack, Arthur’s father tells that Rudy needs to kick Jack out of the dojo or else he will bring in a wrecking ball and turn the dojo into a parking lot. However, Mr. Turner eventually lets the gang keep the dojo. He also punishes Arthur for what he did the whole time. When Arthur did not know what grounded means, Jack responds that he is about to find out. *'Truman' (Reed Alexander) is the school prankster and when Truman catches Eddie dancing and kissing a dummy on the mall's security camera, Truman black mails Eddie into pranking his friends. Luckily, the got back at Truman by catching a video of him throwing a trantrum. They also made him promise not to prank or blackmail anyone ( especially not Eddie or the gang ) *'Dale Davis' (Ron Fassler) is a TV Reporter from Disney XD's Zeke and Luther, who reports about Kim and Milton's new open beach at the mall. *'Smooth' (Roshon Fegan) is a good dancer who stole Jerry's move called "The Jerry" and renamed it "The Smooth". He lost the dance crew competition when Jerry did an impossible flip. Smooth tried to do it, fails, and falls on the judge table. He then left embarrassed. *'Ricky Weaver' (Austin North) is a musical sensation, possible parody of Justin Bieber, and Kim's former crush. Ricky is known for hand-picking attractive female winners of contests to meet, kiss, and dump. During the episode, Ricky reveals to Jack this and plans to make his move on Kim, kiss her, then dump her. Fortunately, Kim quickly found out what a jerk Ricky was. *'Yoshi Nakamura' (Peter "Navy" Tuiasosopo) is the ex-custodian of Seaford High School and a sumo wrestler. He saved Milton from falling over, causing Milton to see him as his guardian angel. He used to be the sumo wrestling champion and even has a victory dance called the "Nakamura Stomp". He retired from sumo wrestling when a rookie named Yamazaki beat him in a sumo match. In the episode, he was able to get back into sumo wrestling, go to Japan, and retire from his custodian job with the help of Milton and company. It is also mentioned that he went to a game show called Are You Willing to Lose All Your Life Savings? and lost all of his life savings. External links * *[http://www.tv.com/shows/wasabi-warriors/ Kickin' It] at TV.com *[http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/kickin-it/326506 Kickin' It] at TV Guide Category:Lists of Disney characters Category:Disney characters originating in television Note Please do not type any comment on this page. It will be deleted. To make type comment, Click Main Page or Click Here. Thank you...